monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rave from the Grave
' Rave from the Grave' (RftG) is a fanon fashion/doll set created by KPenDragon. It is a dance club themed line, and were it to be produced by Mattel, would have each doll individually packaged in a slim box, and come with a black stand and brush. The name "rave from the grave" was actually coined by Twisted-Persona a few years eariler for a different project. The Digital Art Project A series of illustrations done by KPenDragon, to various song titles. All illustrations are done by KPenDragon. All these designs are considered "canon" to the Rave from the Grave ''line. This project, though on hiatus for the moment, is still an active on going project and will be added to over time. *"Box Art" 'Series One' *Holt Hyde/Draculaura *Grave Robberson/Operetta D.Phantom *Lukas Helson/Dexter Arkham *Clawd Wolf/Frankie Stein *Mikey Mutant/Makei *Spectra Vondergeist and Clawdeen Wolf *Heath Burns/Scarah Screams *Deuce Gorgon/Cleo de Nile *Momba/Nefera de Nile *DJ Fallen/Kat Shire *J.J. and Quinn King *Gil Webber/Lagoona Blue *Lilly Dracul/Lori Talbot *Octaretta Cyanide and Toralei Stripe *Johann and Joey Heim/Abbey and Bella Bominable *Slow-Moe Deadovitch/Ghoulia Yelps 'Series Two' *Mathias Requiem/Chiya Mera *C.A. Cupid and Venus McFlytrap *Rochelle Goyle/Kendall Craig *Invisibilly/Spectra Vondergeist *Luken Varcolac/Clawdeen Wolf *The Werecat Twins *Catrine DeMew and Toralei Stripe *Andy Beast and Robecca Steam *Heath Burns/Scarah Screams 'Music Video''' A "Rave from the Grave Dance Party" animated music video was created by KPenDragon to the song "Turn me On" by Nicki Minaj and David Guetta. It features all of the "Series One" canon Monster High characters in their RftG designs, several (at that time) unseen canon Monster High characters in their RftG designs, as well as 4 of KPenDragon's own characters. It should be noted that every character featured in the video, with the exception of Heath Burns, had been seen in a physical doll format at the time the video was created. *Watch it on YouTube (lower quality, larger size) *Watch it on deviantArt (higher quality, smaller size) *Static "Comic Version" with lyrics First Wave These are a series of photomanipulated images done by KPenDragon, to mimic ''Rave from the Grave ''being an actual doll line. However, it has never been stated that this is indeed a real, Mattel liscenced line. All artwork created by KPenDragon, and is considered "canon" to the ''Rave from the Grave ''line. *Operetta D. Phantom *Grave Robberson *Frankie Stein *Cleo de Nile *Clawdeen Wolf *Draculaura *Spectra Vondergeist *Quinn King (1) *"Loose" group shot Fan Art These are designs not created by KPenDragon, but by other artists. These are not considered to be canon to the Rave from the Grave line as of this moment. S (owned by BonesOfALovelyDoll) Francine Harrington (JackandDannysGirl's OC) Lola Souls (sunnygirl979's OC) Patra (freakyjustgotfab11's OC) Orisha Mordor (PunkRockChicksRule's OC) Kiki Vixen (jlj16's OC) Candi Manning (mhlovebecca's OC) Chyna Chinatown Maddie Scientist (DesuPanda98's OC) Namine, Riku, and Sakura (scenesterbunny's OCs) Luna Midnight (AbbeyStein12's OC) 1) Despite there being a custom RftG Quinn King doll, no "official in-boxed image", nor illustration has been made. Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Doll Line